A Little Story in Apartement
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: "Walaupun apartemen ini kecil… Tapi… dengan begitu… Aku bisa melihatmu di manapun kau berada di ruangan ini… bukankah dengan begitu… jarak kita berdua akan menjadi semakin dekat?" /A little gift from me for all NaruHina Lovers/Canon with AR/RnR?/


_**Just a little gift from me for all NaruHina Lovers**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Canon with AR, typo(s), diharapkan IC  
**_

_**Enjoy all ^-^  
**_

* * *

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukai apartemen baru kita, Hinata?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu berdiri terpaku menatap bangunan yang ada di hadapannya. Apartemen yang sederhana, dan sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan luas. Namun bukan karena apartemen itu dia hanya berdiri sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Bukan. Bukan untuk mengagumi apartemen yang ada di hadapannya. Apa yang bisa membuatmu kagum dari sebuah apartemen kecil dan sederhana?

"Hinata? Hooiiii… Hinata? Kau dengar aku?"

Hinata tersentak saat sepasang mata _sapphire_ itu tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Buru-buru Hinata menjauhkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah sambil menjawab pelan "A-Aku tidak apa-apa Na-Naruto-kun…"

"Hahahaha. Kau ini benar-benar lucu… Apa kau masih belum terbiasa bersamaku, Hinata-chan?"

Perkataan yang sukses membuat Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang kini telah memerah dengan sempurna.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk, Hinata-chan."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, Naruto segera menarik tangannya memasuki apartemen tersebut. Apartemen yang kecil namun tampak rapi. Naruto mengelilingi setiap ruangan dengan seksama. Ada kamar mandi, kamar tidur, ruang untuk bersantai, dan dapur yang semuanya berukuran kecil. Ditambah dua futon, _tatami_, dan meja kecil yang ada di ruang utama.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku hanya mampu membeli apartemen yang kecil seperti ini…"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Ti-Tidak apa-apa… Naruto-kun… Aku suka apartemen ini…"

Naruto menghela nafas. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Hinata. Apartemen ini sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan mansion Hyuuga. Haahhh… Andai saja Tsunade _baa-chan _memberiku lebih banyak misi, aku pasti bisa membeli apartemen yang lebih baik dari ini. Aaah, tapi aku berjanji, setelah aku diangkat menjadi Hokage nanti, aku akan membeli apartemen yang lebih besar dan mewah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hinata."

Hinata kembali menggeleng. "Ti-Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. A-Aku benar-benar menyukai tempat ini. Walaupun kecil, ta-tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan tinggal di sini…"

"Benarkah, apa kau yakin? Kau sama sekali tidak keberatan?"

Hinata mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum. Ia berjalan membelakangi Naruto, namun rona merah masih setia tinggal di wajah putih miliknya.

"Wa-Walaupun apartemen ini kecil… Tapi… dengan begitu… Aku bisa melihatmu di manapun kau berada di ruangan ini… Bu-bukankah dengan begitu… jarak kita berdua akan menjadi semakin dekat?" ucap gadis itu pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Naruto mengkerutkan dahinya sebelum akhirnya senyuman penuh arti menghiasi wajah kecoklatannya.

"Ternyata kau bisa nakal juga, Hinata-chan…"

Hinata terlonjak saat tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, bahkan ia bisa merasakan hangat nafas Naruto di lehernya. Membuat dirinya harus bertahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak pingsan akibat ulah pemuda di belakangnya ini.

"Na... Naruto-kun… Lepaskan aku…"

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskan apa yang sudah menjadi milikku, hmm? Atau apa aku harus mengingatkanmu lagi kalau kau sudah menjadi istriku… Uzumaki Hinata?"

Untuk kali ini Hinata tidak mampu menahan degup jantungnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas. Ia yakin wajahnya pasti sudah memerah dengan sempurna sekarang. Kenyataan inilah yang belum bisa ia percayai sampai sekarang. Ini juga yang menjadi alasan mengapa sebelumnya ia hanya mampu berdiri terpaku di depan apartemen ini tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Sederhana saja. Ia hanya belum bisa mempercayai apa yang sudah terjadi dalam hidupnya selama tiga hari ini. Kenyataan jika ia, Hyuuga Hinata telah menjadi istri Uzumaki Naruto dan berganti nama menjadi Uzumaki Hinata, dan ia akan hidup bersama dengan pria yang dicintainya sejak kecil itu. Untuk selamanya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku… Ta-Tapi… Na- Naruto-kun… KYAAA!"

Perkataanya terputus saat Naruto mengangkat tubuh rampingnya dan membawa tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Dan dengan cepat, ia memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Hinata sebelum berbisik di telinga gadisnya.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk mencoba futon baru kita, Hinata-chan?"

* * *

**FIN**

A/N: Satu lagi drabble fic dari saya. Anggap aja ini reward untuk hutang fic yang lain yah... #dihajar#.

Review? ^^


End file.
